


Takin Back My Love

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Series: Jukebox verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Business Man Steve Rogers, CEO Steve Rogers, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older steve rogers, Secret Identity, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Younger Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: CEO Steve Rogers finds love in young MIT Student Tony Carbonell, and everything is great... until his friends bring him photos of Tony with Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane. Was everything he provided Tony not enough? Was Tony just playing with his heart?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Jukebox verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025716
Comments: 74
Kudos: 249





	Takin Back My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic has been running through my head for awhile now, I wanted to make it clear that Tony is 21 years old here and Steve is 32. I don't find the age gap that alarming, but if that is something that will bother you feel free to not read it, no hard feelings I promise! Everyone has different opinions and preferences. 
> 
> Also, because of what happened on my last fic I feel obligated to state, if you do not like what this fic is about or how it goes, please feel free to click away and don't leave rude or hurtful comments. Honestly, reading negative comments really makes it hard to feel comfortable enough to publish another story. Thank you!!
> 
> Lastly, but not least of all, thank you to my beta/cheerleader Mercurie who cheered me on!

_Go ahead just leave_

_Can't hold you,_

_You're free_

All his friends had warned him against it. 

“He’s a kid Steve. Don't get me wrong he's cute and he seems to make you happy. But he's young. I don't want you to get too attached to him." Bucky had cautioned.

"Do you pay for everything? Does he not have a job?" Sam had wondered.

"We've all met him, but you haven't met a single one of his friends Steve." Sharon pointed out. 

"What do you guys even do together? Besides have sex and go to expensive places that YOU pay for?" Clint had complained. 

"Let's be honest here Steve, you are his sugar daddy, and there isn't anything wrong with that as long as you know that this isn't some fairytale story. For all you know, you might not be the only one." Natasha had told him. 

But still, Steve had fallen. 

_Here, take all these things,_

_If they mean so much to you_

He'd met Tony at a coffee bar near his office. He was wearing a large MIT hoodie, thick glasses and an exhausted look in his face. He'd also apparently forgotten his wallet and he was trying to negotiate with the barista. 

"Listen, I will be back in 10 mins tops. I swear."

"Sir, like I've already told you, I can't give you the coffee and wait for you to come back. You can come back when you've got your wallet." 

"Are you serious? I am here every week! What makes yo-"

"I've got it." Steve interrupted. "Just add my Americano to his tab and I'll pay for it. Throw in a couple of muffins too please." Tony had turned around and Steve had been charmed by large brown eyes. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Please, it's my treat."

"I-," the short brunette blinked at him as he accepted his drink and was led out of the way by Steve, "thank you."

"No problem." He led him to a nearby table. 

"Do you go around rescuing a lot of sleep deprived students?"

"Can't say that I do. But I couldn't resist your sad Bambi eyes." that startled a laugh out of the younger man who extended his hand out to Steve.

"Tony. Tony Carbonell." 

"Steve Rogers." Steve accepted the handshake, he had soft hands and yet his hands were also marred with callouses. 

"And where are you off to this morning Steve Rogers?"

"Work. What about you?"

"Back to MIT. What do you do?"

"I am the current CEO of Shield Inc."

"The pharmaceutical company?"

"The very same one."

"Wow, I saw your presentation last week regarding the new line of prosthetics you were looking to add and how you wanted to make it available for Veterans. I was very impressed."

"Thank you," Steve had replied surprised. 

"I still think you could do better," Tony said with a slight smirk,"look into brain receptors and make the prosthetics work more like an arm. I actually had some ideas I'd be more than willing to pass on."

"Really?" Steve had leaned in, "and what will that cost me."

"Dinner."

_I gave you your dreams_

_'Cause you meant the world_

From then on, it had become a whirlwind. It started with regular dates, and constant text messages and phone calls. Tony would Skype him every night after his classes and soon began staying the night at his penthouse on the weekends. He would have to go to his part time job every other weekend, but at night he would curl up with Steve. Tony moved in after 6 months, he would spend the weekdays at MIT, but the weekends, holidays and breaks were all spent at Steve's warm penthouse in the city. 

Steve could see why his friends were concerned. Steve was 32 and Tony had just turned 21, but Steve had never met someone as fascinating as Tony. The young man had so much hope for the future, late at night he would tell Steve about his clean energy research and how he hoped to advance the field, he consulted at Shield Inc. on their prosthetics research. It took Steve no time at all to fall for the young brunette. So yeah, he bought him flowers, expensive clothing, a car that he'd seen Tony appreciate, jewelry that caught the young man's eye, he wanted to provide for Tony to make him as happy as he made Steve. 

It all came crashing down around their first year anniversary. 

_So did I deserve_

_To be left here hurt?_

He found Nat and Bucky at his office when he came in, noting their concerned eyes and serious faces. 

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Nat said as Steve took a seat. 

"About?"

"About the kid." Buck grumbled. 

"Tony? Guys," he felt his jaw clench, "I thought we had already finished these conversations. I appreciate it, truly, but Tony and I are happy. And I know you mean well but I am getting really tired of having to defend my relationship to you guys." 

"Steve," Nat placed a folder on his desk, "you need to know." 

"What is this?" Steve asked as he opened the file.

"I know you said to butt out, but we were concerned. So Nat and I followed your boy around." 

"You did what?!" 

"Look Stevie, you can be mad all you want, but we were just looking out for you, and it looks like we were right to be."

"I am sorry Steve," Nat said softly, the look in her eyes was one that was filled with so much concern that it made Steve blink a couple of times, "but he is not who you think he is. And you are not his only victim."

_You think I don't know_

"Victim? What are you talking about?" Steve pulled the file out and saw several pictures of Tony... and other men?

"It looks like Tony," Bucky spit out his name venomously, "enjoys the company of wealthy older men. The past few months when he's not at school or with you, he's hanging out with Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane of Stark Industries." Bucky points at several pictures of Tony having lunch with both Stark and Stane, separately and sometimes at the same time. Steve feels a tightening in his chest. 

"His previous relationships were with Tiberius Stone, CEO of Viastone, and Sunset Bain, CEO of Baintronics. His friends, wealthy heirs Janet & Hope Van Dyne, Loki & Thor Odinson. He clearly surrounds himself with people who can provide him a certain lifestyle." 

_You're out of control_

"Why are his friends worrisome?" Steve croaked, eyes glued to the countless pictures in his desk, Tony at expensive boutiques, expensive restaurants, in a perfectly tailored suit next to Howard Stark, champagne glass in hand. 

"How many engineers find themselves friends of not one, but two sets of billionaire siblings? He befriends the heirs and sleeps with the CEOs. Never ending supply of gifts and money. Stane and Stark obviously know about each other, they might even share hi-"

"Stop." Steve croaked out. The picture in his hand crumbled under his fist. 

"Steve," Nat said kindly, "we are not doing this to hurt you. We just want to open your eyes to the kind of person Tony Carbonell is. We want you to be happy, but he's playing you, and you need to cut him out of your life for good."

"What if you are wrong? What if this is just some big misunderstanding? Is he not allowed to befriend people just because they are rich?"

"Stevie, where did Tony say he was going this past weekend that he didn't spend the night?"

"He said he was visiting his parents."

"He was with Howard Stark at a Gala." Bucky pointed at the picture in question. Tony is in yet another fine suit, getting into the limo with Howard Stark. Steve leaped from his chair and faced the large glass wall, the New York skyline in front of him. 

"Come on Cap," Nat said, using his nickname, "dumb doesn't look good on you. You know what this looks like. Also, we followed him to 'work' the other day, he walked into Stark Industries and didn't leave until it was time to go home. I asked a contact I have in the company... and she says there is no Tony Carbonell in their payroll, never has been."

_And then I'm finding all of this from my boys_

The pain in chest grew immensely, tears blurred his vision and he dropped back down on his seat. Suddenly the past year was tainted. All those times Tony left for work, the times he left to visit his parents. He knew that Tony had his secret, but he figured they were personal things that the young brunette would one day entrust him with. Turns out that it was just his double life he'd been leading. It hurt to know it had all been a lie, that all those whispered words late at night had meant nothing to the young man. He wanted so badly to argue with his friends, defend his sweetheart, but all evidence pointed to his friends being right, they would never lie to him or hurt him purposely. 

The picture of Tony in the arm of Howard Stark was burned into his brain. 

"What do I do?" he sobbed, Bucky joined him at the other side of the desk and pulled him into his arms. 

"You let him go."

"I love him."

"I know, punk."

\-----------

_Girl, you're stone cold_

That night Steve waited for Tony with dinner on the table and an almost empty bottle of whiskey. 

"Steve?" Large brown eyes stared at him confusedly. The penthouse was torn apart, clothes ripped apart, jewelry thrown on the ground. 

"Welcome home." Steve mocked. 

"What happened? Are you okay? Were we robbed?" Tony hurried to Steve to check on the blonde. Steve stood up and stopped Tony from coming any closer, he grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"It seems like I apparently was."

"What is going on Steve you are not making sense."

"How could you?!" he demanded, aggressively releasing Tony's wrist and storming to the other side of the table. 

"Woah, what is going on Steve?" Tony was alarmed and a little bit scared.

"It means I know everything." Steve glared at the young man and his heart broke as he saw all color leave Tony's face. "It means I know that Tony Carbonell doesn't really work for Stark Industries."

"Honey, I- listen I can explain everything. Let's just tak-"

"Explain what Tony?" he laughed bitterly, "explain how, I've been sharing you with Stark and Stane all this time without even knowing?"

"Wha- Sharing? What are you talking about?"

_You say it ain't so_

_You already know I'm not attached to material_

"Was everything I gave you not enough? The presents? The cars? I gave you my home!" 

"Steve," Tony began to look angry, "I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! You are not making sense." 

"Stop fucking lying! I have all the evidence," he threw the file Natasha and Bucky had given him. Tony, jaw locked angrily and eyes shining with tears, picked some of the photos up. 

"You had me followed." It wasn't a question. 

_What did I do to give us the cue?_

_I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you_

"My friends did. They didn't trust you," he let out another dark chuckle, "turns out they were right not to."

"And what exactly is it that your friends have been saying about me all this time Steve?" Tony's voice was hollow, tears were silently streaming down his face. Steve ached to clean them off.

"That all you were after is my money." Steve walked over the shorter man, pulled him into his arms, "you know, if I wasn't paying enough for exclusivity all you had to do was tell me." 

"Fuck you," Tony finally let out, attempting to break free. 

"Good idea," Steve said, "but let's talk payment first." Steve pulled out the ring box he'd been hiding in his sock drawer for the past month and flipped it open. "Will this suffice for the night?"

Suddenly Tony went limp in his arms, the deadweight so unexpected that Steve let go and Tony dropped to the floor. The young man lay there harsh sobs rocking his body, and for the first time since his friends left his office, the fog of pure fury that had filled Steve's vision cleared. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and knelt down, next to Tony's shivering frame.

"You alright?" Tony just sobbed harder, curling into himself more. Steve sat next to him and waited for the sobs to subdue. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tony croaked out after what seemed like a lifetime. 

"I don't enjoy being made a fool." The brunette scoffed and turned to face him, a furious and anguished look in his face.

"I was really wrong about you Steve Rogers," he bit out. 

"I think that's my line," Steve glowered back. Tony scoffed and shook his head, he unsteadily got to his feet. He took off the watch in his hand, threw it at Steve's chest and stumbled to his jacket. 

_From head to feet_

_All that's not me_

"So what is it that I've done according to you and your friends? I think I have a right to know the charges against me, don't you?" 

"Are you still trying to deny everything?" Steve scoffed, "I've seen the photos with Stark and Stane. How they parade you at their galas and events. Meanwhile I am sitting here at home, waiting for my genius boyfriend to get back from work or his parent's house. Like a goddamn idiot." He wiped the angry tears from his eyes. "Was any of it real? The plans for clean energy? It can't have all been a lie, you've consulted for Shield Inc., I know you are an actual genius. So why?" 

"Will anything I say even matter to you." Tony's voice was hollow, "it seems to me like you've already created this picture of me in your head." Steve turned to stare at him, Tony didn't meet his gaze. 

"I think the evidence speaks for itself."

"Ah, right," the young man threw the pictures back at Steve, "the pictures your friends gave you. Let me guess, they asked a couple of questions too? And how long did it take for them to convince you?" 

"I trust Bucky and Nat with my life."

"So not long at all."

"Don't try to turn this on them," the blonde growled, "it's very simple, I wanted to marry you and all you wanted was an expensive lifestyle, a sugar daddy." 

"Go to hell" The brunette got to his feet and went to his bag. 

_Go 'head, keep the keys_

_That's not what I need from you_

"Here is your fucking car keys, your stupid penthouse keys, and your goddamn credit card," he said as he threw each thing at Steve, "gifts that I didn't even fucking ask for you asshole. Keep your money, your stuff, and tomorrow morning I'll send you a reimbursement for everything you paid me for." 

He was crying again, Steve fought to keep his anger in his face, unable to stop the stupid twisting in his chest at the sight. 

"Take back your fucking jacket, and fuck you Steve, fuck you and your shitty ass friends."

"Are you denying it then?" he barked out. Tony froze at the door. 

"A little late to ask now, isn't it?" without looking back the brunette ran out the door. Steve struggled to his feet, the alcohol finally catching up to him and picked up the ring on the table. He thought back to the morning he'd first seen the ring while on his daily run. Of the fantasies he'd built in his head, him asking and Tony throwing himself in his arms with a yes. 

_I'll give it all up, but I'm takin' back my love_

_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_

He stalked to his balcony, box fisted in his hand ready to throw it out the goddamn window, only to freeze at the last minute. His shoulders dropped, the tightness in his chest grew and before he knew it he was balled out on the floor, crying in grief. Grief over the loss of his dream, of the relationship that had brought him back to life. Of life without Tony. He sat there for hours, ring still clutched in his hand. 

He woke the next day with a raging headache. He sent out an email that he'd be out of the office for the next couple of weeks and curled back in bed. He couldn't sleep, but he didn't really have the energy to do much else. 

At around 10 A.M. he received a notification from his personal bank. 

_**Stark sent you $1,200,000.00** _

_**Description: Reimbursement** _

The phone snapped in his hand and he ran to the bathroom barely making it as he became sick. 

Tony had Howard Stark send him over a million dollars. 

He broke down again.

_I've given you too much, but I'm takin' back my love_

_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I do plan to write more for this verse, but I decided to stick with the theme of the song. Keep an eye out for the sequel, where Steve learns why Tony is so close to Howard.


End file.
